Fantasmas
by Lirit Choiseul
Summary: [Conjunto de historias cortas] Todos hemos tenido que luchar contra nuestros propios fantasmas, pero en ocasiones también debemos enfrentarnos contra los que otros provocan en nosotros. A veces los miedos se transforman en una nube que nos impide ver el Sol.


**Fantasmas**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Lirit Choiseul. **

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Disclaimer**_**: **__Sekaiichi Hatsukoi es copyright de Shungiku Nakamura. __El uso de los personajes es sin fines lucro y sólo con el afán de entretener._

**Yukina Kou**

Siempre fue alguien muy consciente de lo atractivo que era; jamás se jactó de ello. No vio su apariencia como una maldición pero tampoco un recurso para lograr lo que quería y decidió valerse de su carisma para triunfar en su trabajo en la librería. Sin embargo, a pesar de amar el _manga_ y la literatura, no quería eso para el resto de su vida.

Su sueño era ser un gran pintor y estar siempre al lado de su persona amada. Bien podía tachársele de poco ambicioso pero su único objetivo de vida era ser feliz y llevaba años persiguiéndolo. Al principio no sospechó —ni siquiera imaginó— que tal meta se veía cada vez más cerca de él, enfundada en la piel de un joven muchacho que acudía a _Marimo Books_ con bastante frecuencia.

Supo desde el comienzo que ese lindo estudiante de secundaria iba sólo a verlo a él. Al principio lo encontró extraño, pues se trataba de un hombre, para después mirarlo con gracia. Era pequeño y su cara aún tenía los rasgos de la niñez que no abandonan a un adolescente hasta más tarde. Su vestimenta era sencilla y claramente era malo disimulando —las revistas en sus manos tardaban más de diez minutos en cambiar las páginas y rara vez compraba algo—. Pasó poco tiempo para que despertara la curiosidad de Yukina, pero nunca intentó acercársele al ver que, ciertamente, ese niño era muy tímido.

¡Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al saber que tenía treinta! Sentados los dos en esa escondida cafetería refugiándose de la lluvia. La expresión que recuerda en Kisa al evocar la memoria todavía lo hace sonreír. Las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados, los ojos bajos y distantes, perdido en sus pensamientos, muy concentrado. Qué lindo era. Fue imposible evitar acercársele y besarlo.

Su novio era una persona increíble y Yukina no se cansaba de repetírselo. La esencia de lo que Shouta era se plasmaba con fuerza en cada uno de los _mangas_ que había editado. La admiración que sintió por él se unió a la aumentada fascinación que ese hombre le despertó en cuanto supo que era el responsable de sus historias favoritas en el _shoujo_. Entonces, como el romántico que era, atribuyó su encuentro al destino. No supo cómo pasó pero la simple curiosidad que despertaba el que creyó un adolescente se transformó en amor. Un amor inmenso que parecía crecer día con día.

Kisa Shouta era una de sus más grandes admiraciones. Alguien trabajador y que daba lo mejor de sí en cada proyecto que emprendía. También era muy lindo con esos ataques de timidez que algunas veces sufría. Y era sexy. Mucho. Sus caricias y besos le provocaban sensaciones que jamás sintió con ninguna persona antes.

Era tan perfecto, tanto que temía el día en que Kisa se aburriera de él. Un simple estudiante de artes cuyas pinturas nunca satisfacían las exigencias de sus profesores, pesimista en el fondo y con la única virtud de haber nacido con un rostro atractivo. Yukina nunca antes se había preocupado por cosas como esas, ser abandonado no era un problema en el que pensase día y noche en el pasado —esto era porque, usualmente, las personas giraban a su alrededor y buscaban acercársele sin que él hiciera nada por motivarlas—; pero ahora, quedarse solo le aterraba.

Nunca antes la soledad y el rechazo habían sido preocupaciones suyas, no le había importado; aunque de igual forma nunca se había enamorado.

Y cómo no temerle al abandono cuando Kisa Shouta, a sus treinta años, llevaba una vida con múltiples experiencias y lecciones aprendidas que él, a sus veintiuno, no podía ni imaginar. Shouta sabía lo que era no dormir por muchos días y aún así funcionar lo suficiente para lograr crear mangas espectaculares sin que el velo arruinara su trabajo. Conocía lo que era dejar cosas tan banales como un baño o tres comidas al día de lado por la prioridad en la que el trabajo se transforma; llegar a casa luego de tensas semanas y caer desmayado —literalmente— al cruzar el umbral. Conocía lo que en verdad significaba la vida de un adulto responsable y trabajador. Nada de esto podía compararse con su trabajo de medio tiempo en la librería ni su vida de estudiante, por muy pesados que llegaran a ser sus días.

Pero la experiencia con la que Kisa le superaba se evidenciaba también en _otros_ aspectos. A veces sólo era necesaria una mirada para ponerlo al límite y hacerlo perder la razón. Sus labios provocaban catástrofes en su cuerpo, sus manos dejaban a su paso las huellas de la experiencia, sus movimientos doblegaban a cualquiera. Y, por supuesto, todo esto no únicamente enloquecía a Yukina, también era el recordatorio de que en la vida de Kisa había existido mucho _jugueteo_ antes de conocerse.

Alguna vez dijo a Kisa que su pasado no importaba. Mintió.

Amaba a Shouta con todo su corazón hasta el punto de considerarlo su primer amor. Y su mayor temor era perderlo, que Kisa se aburriera de él tal como había pasado con todas las demás "relaciones" que el hombre había mantenido.

Y lo atormentaba. Vivía con el temor constante de ser un añadido más a la colección de conquistas que el editor ostentaba. Aquella relación se había dado por su terquedad y empeño en no permitir que el otro huyera y pese a que le colmaba de alegría ser parte de la vida de un ser tan maravilloso también lo atemorizaba. Quería que Kisa le perteneciera de la misma manera en que Yukina era ya suyo. Que todos sus pensamientos se dirigieran sólo a él; que cada una de sus respiraciones fueran dedicadas a él; y que su persona estuviera tan apegada a Yukina como la suya ya estaba a Shouta.

Era una persona feliz en apariencia, pero también muy insegura. Sus pinturas ya lo reflejaban y era justo por eso que nunca le satisfacían en plenitud —y sus profesores ciertamente lo notaban—. Dichas inseguridades no solían ser aceptadas por las demás personas gracias a su atractivo, culpa de esa creencia de que personas como él no podían serlo. No podía competir contra la experiencia de Kisa en ningún sentido, ni tampoco podría hacerlo contra alguien que también notara lo especial que era el editor y se le igualara en esos aspectos.

¿Cómo podía explicarle a Kisa que el verle sonreírle a alguien más lo inquietaba? Su existir era una clara expectativa del fracaso no deseado pero cuya prevención de éste estaba siempre latente.

Kisa Shouta era su todo. Su mundo. Su fuerza y debilidad. Era su amor y su mayor temor. Y esperaba, algún día, poder dejar atrás el pasado de un editor juguetón y muy activo, esta vez en verdad y no sólo en una simple promesa. Porque merecía su confianza y algún día se la daría con plenitud.

Al menos, eso esperaba.

* * *

**Hola, gente bonita. **

**Tenía tiempo en que quería escribir algo sobre _Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_, y leyendo el manga me di cuenta que los personajes de Nakamura son tremendamente inseguros y arrastran tras de sí una serie de tormentos que se esconden bajo la dulzura -y las escenas de sexo- que nos regala en sus capítulos. **

**Tal vez son más humanos de lo que a simple vista se refiere, tal vez yo los dramatizo. De cualquier modo tuve ganas de profundizar, un poquito al menos, en esas inseguridades. Esto fue lo que resultó. Un capítulo por cada personaje; en total serán ocho y probablemente sean tan cortos como este. **

**Muchas gracias a ti que estás leyendo esto. Me daría mucho gusto saber tu opinión respecto al fic.**

** Saludos. **


End file.
